


Sunshine

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm not entirely sure what to tag this, I'm open to suggestions, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Suicide, a small amount of research was done about swords, does anyone know what a My Sunshine AU is? this is that, idk if it's really graphic violence but there is violence, mentions of blood/bleeding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Natsuya saves Nao from being killed by a monster. But at a great cost to himself.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished that Natsunao Week thing cause...depression...but I still have Natsunao on the brain 24/7!

Natsuya raised his saber, and charged at the beast. “Leave us alone!” He drove the sword into its chest.

The beast grabbed the hilt of the saber, by which Natsuya hung slightly off the ground, and pulled it out of itself. It tossed Natsuya away, sending him flying into a tree.

Nao ran at the beast too, holding his sword in both hands to slash off the beast’s hand.

“Natsuya! Can you still fight?”

Natsuya coughed, and raised his sword. “I’m ok!” 

Nao smiled at him slightly, and turned back to the beast, who was growling. It tried to grab him by the hair with its other hand. 

Nao dodged the grasp, crouching down as the beast swiped at where his head was.

Natsuya ran back over and jumped on the beast. 

It tried to reach him and couldn’t, so it lunged forward to grab at Nao again. This time, it worked. The beast’s remaining hand was tightly grasping Nao’s hair. Its claws were tangled in his braid, pulling it upwards. 

“Nao! Put your head down!”

“I can’t do that right now, love.”

“Tilt your head down as much as you can, please.” 

Nao did as asked, and as he tipped his head down, he felt the tug on his scalp increase. 

Natsuya removed his saber from under the beast’s neck, moving it towards its outstretched hand as he leaned over its shoulder. His blade wasn’t the best to be used in such a fashion, but it would have to do. He brought it down under the beast’s hand, and cut Nao’s braid off.

Nao stumbled, but regained his balance in time to see Natsuya be thrown off again. At least, that’s what he thought he was about to see.

Nao watched as the beast grabbed Natsuya with his remaining hand, its claws sinking into his middle. 

Natsuya dropped his saber. 

Nao picked it up in his left hand, and using his right, sliced off the beast’s remaining arm with equal force as he did the other one. He switched Natsuya’s saber to his right hand, and plunged it into the beast’s heart as Natsuya groaned. Nao twisted the hilt slowly, then pushed the whole blade in. The beast was dead.

Nao put his own blade in its sheath and rushed towards Natsuya.

“Honey!”

Natsuya reached up to cup Nao’s face in his hands. “This really hurts.” 

Nao put his hands over Natsuya’s and lowered them. “Shh, shh. Don’t move.” He began to remove the claws, but with each one a new spurt of blood started.

Nao tore a sleeve from his shirt, and began ripping it into strips to ball up and push into the wounds.

Natsuya cupped Nao’s face again.

“Honey, stop moving. You’ll bleed more.”

“I like your hair. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it this short.”

Nao briefly stopped what he was doing and gently pushed back Natsuya’s curls. “Is this really the time?” 

“Of course it is. I only have so much time left with you.” 

Nao squeezed Natsuya’s hand. “Don’t say these things. You’ll be fine.” 

“No I won’t. I can see it in your eyes, baby.” 

Nao sighed and kept working. “I’ve never known you to give up so easily. Where’s that unbreakable spirit of yours gone?”

Natsuya moved his hands down and put one on Nao’s thigh. “It’s rubbed off on you.”

Nao finished what he was doing, and put his arms under Natsuya. One under his shoulders, and the other under his knees. 

Nao pushed himself to his feet, and began to walk towards the home they’d shared for years. 

* * *

Natsuya put his head on Nao’s chest. “I’ve never seen you fight like that before.”

“What do you mean?” 

“When that thing grabbed me, you killed it. You looked like you were enjoying it.”

“I wouldn’t say that. But remember this, my love: If  _ anyone  _ hurts you, I will make them pay.”

“I’m thankful I lived long enough to see you make good on that.” Natsuya coughed, and more blood soaked his shirt. “We both know I don’t have long. Don’t waste our time together trying to get me home.”

Nao was panting. He must’ve been for a while, but he was just noticing it. He lowered Natsuya to the ground under a tree, and sat next to him.

“Lie down with me,” Natsuya asked. 

Nao leaned down, and carefully put his head on Natsuya’s chest. Natsuya wrapped an arm around Nao and pulled him close.

Natsuya felt droplets falling onto his shirt. And it hadn’t rained for some time. “Please don’t cry, Nao. I hate to see you cry.”

“Let me save you then!” 

“You tried your best, baby.” 

“It wa-sn’t g-good enough,” Nao sobbed. “I can’t lose you.”

Natsuya tightened his hold. “I won’t really be gone. But I won’t be mad, if you start to forget me a little. Because you deserve to be happy, and loved.” 

“I could never love someone else the way I love you, Natsuya. You changed my life.”

“If you’re going to be this stubborn, I have a favor to ask.” 

“What is it?” 

“Sing that song for me, moonlight.”

Nao propped himself up on his elbow, and leaned forward to kiss Natsuya.

“Of course.”

Nao’s usually clear voice was raspy and heavy with emotion. But to Natsuya it was still beautiful.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,”  _

Natsuya joined in, his own voice weak. 

_ “You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,”  _

Nao heard Natsuya’s voice begin to fade, but he kept singing. He wanted to delay the truth for a few more moments.

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

Nao felt the arm around his waist go limp. The ground around them was wet and red. He pushed back Natsuya’s curls, and helped those beautiful amber eyes close for a final time. 

Nao experienced his first few moments after Natsuya. He didn’t like how they felt. Nao knew that what he was about to do was foolish, and Natsuya would never let him do it if he could stop him. Which was precisely why Nao had to do it.

He unsheathed his sword, coated in drying blood, and plunged it into his own chest. 

He collapsed on the ground next to Natsuya and muttered, “I couldn’t bear it without you, sunshine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stuff like this, so the violence may not be very well written.  
> I'd love to know your thoughts on the story!


End file.
